A more secure neighborhood has proven to be a commodity which many people desire. Because of this, many people like to live in gated communities. However, many gated communities have unsupervised entrances. This allows many unauthorized vehicles to enter the gated community.
To help ensure security, it is typically necessary to employ several security agents and place them at one or more guard stations on the property. This is an ongoing and continuing expense, greatly adding to the cost of running and maintaining the security system.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a virtual guard gate for a gated community and method therefor. The device and method should provide an automated system for allowing access for authorized users and vehicles while denying access to unrecognized or unauthorized users and vehicles.